Chinese patent application (CN200620059005.2, “waterway direction regulating and water division device”) discloses an outlet mechanism in which the regulating device and the water division device are uniform, coupling with the spring, the water division device is pushed inward or the outlet tube connected with the water division device is pulled outward, and then different outlets are sealed or opened through the inclined plane corporation, and then waterway switch is achieved. Although the present utility model also discloses the principle of pushing switch waterway, but the defect is presented: the structure of the water division device is complicated, and the locating spring is needed, the demands of the coupling of each component is high, and the outlet tube is easy to break down because of frequent pulling.